


all jokes aside

by doc_pickles



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 16x6 - Whistlin’ Past the Graveyard, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: Jo and Alex are ready to start a family of their own, but something unexpected changes their plans.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	all jokes aside

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... I’m a day late to Leya’s birthday but in my defense I thought it was on the 6th so really I’m early. Anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEYA!! Thanks for always letting me bounce my ideas off of you and for constantly sending me into emotional distress. You’re a real good friend.

“You’re not really pregnant are you?”

The question causes Jo to look from her hand that’s interlocked with Alex’s to his face. He’s taken out his vampire teeth but he’s looking at her with an unreadable expression. She stops walking for a moment, pressing her free hand against Alex’s chest with a grin. 

“No I’m not. You think  _ that’s  _ how I would tell you,” Jo let a laugh out as Alex pulled her closer to him. “I promise when I am pregnant someday I’ll hire a skywriter or something.”

“I was kinda hoping you were. A baby wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Alex finally let a small grin paint itself on his face, eyes meeting Jo’s uncertainly. “I mean, I don’t think so. I don’t know about you.” 

Jo matched his grin, pulling Alex into a searing kiss as her hands tangled in his hair. When they pulled apart, both were grinning wildly, “I don’t think a baby would be a bad thing at all.” 

“That’s probably the best thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Alex dipped his head down to trail kisses along Jo’s neck, eliciting a string of giggle from her. “If we weren’t in the middle of a parking lot I would definitely do dirty things to you.”

“Well if you keep moving we can do dirty things in the car,” a startled yelp left Jo as Alex hoisted her over his shoulder and began to trek towards his car. “Thank god, I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

+

“Paula, how’s my clinic looking today?”

Alex Karev didn’t think he could be in a better mood today. In the last 24 hours he’d managed to secure more funding for Pac North, avoided a police investigation of the mass grave the construction team had stumbled upon, and finally legally married his wife, leading to the hot car sex in the parking lot of the courthouse last night. The cherry on top though was as he and Jo climbed into bed last night and she informed him she was ready to start trying for a baby. The news had caught him by surprise, the prospect of starting a family with the woman he loved causing him to walk around the hospital with a megawatt grin. 

“Things are running pretty smoothly here,” the older nurse handed Alex an electronic chart as she surveyed the clinic. “Actually, we’ve had quite a few patients come in today which is always a good thing to see.” 

Alex scrolled through the patient intake list, shocked to see so many people in today. For Grey Sloan that would’ve been a normal day, but for Pac North the volume of patients was a new surge. He looked around the room, proud of the changes that he’d helped make, when his eyes stopped on a familiar pair of red slippers peeking out from under one of the patient curtains. 

“Paula, who’s in bed five,” Alex asked the woman to his left. He was just seeing things, he knew he was, but the slippers were the same ones that sat in front of his bed every night. 

“She’s been puking into a basin all morning, Katie ran her labs which should be back soon,” Paula shrugged as she pulled the chart up on the tablet in her hands. “Pretty sure she’s just pregnant, but I have her hooked up to an IV because the poor thing is so dehydrated.”

Alex looked over the chart that Paula handed him, almost rolling his eyes as he read the name of the patient.  _ Brooke Wilson.  _ If he wasn’t so worried about his wife, Alex might’ve laughed out loud. 

“You let me know when those labs come back, I’m gonna go check on Miss Wilson over there,” Alex smiled at Paula before walking over to bed five, pulling back the curtain. “You know your fake name was probably the most obvious thing you could’ve picked.”

Jo was curled up in a ball, hands clutching a basin close to her chest as she looked up at Alex. Her face was pale and she looked like she hadn’t slept well. 

“Less obvious than Karev, I was hoping to keep you away for a while longer,” Jo mustered up her best smile as Alex sat next to her, hand coming up to stroke her hair. “I think I jinxed myself.”

“This is why we don’t make jokes about being pregnant,” Jo groaned then and buried her face into the pillow below her. “You okay? I mean besides the throwing up?”

“No I wanna die. My whole body hurts and I’ve been craving a burrito since I woke up but I just threw it up and I can’t even keep water down,” Jo’s eyes began to water, large tears rolling down her face as she looked up at Alex. “And now I’m crying about the burritos. I hate this!”

“Doctor Karev, I have those lab results,” Paula peaked her head around the curtain, eyeing Alex and Jo with a smirk. “Looks like I was right.”

“Well on the bright side, at least you don’t have the stomach flu,” Alex let a chuckle out as he brought Jo into his side, his hand lazily resting on her stomach. “I can’t believe you made that joke and you were actually pregnant.”

“I can’t believe we agreed to start trying when I was already pregnant,” Jo laughed as she grinned at Alex. “Sounds about right for us.”

The pair dissolved into a fit of laughter, elated over the fact that their family was growing, even if they’d only just decided that would be something they were ready for. Nothing had ever gone quite to plan for them, but they were nothing if not people who went with the flow no matter where it took them. 

“Hey sorry I didn’t hire a sky writer,” Jo struggled to hold back her laughter as her and Alex met each other’s gazes. “Maybe next time.” 


End file.
